Falsa impresión
by Missbortie
Summary: Si dejáis la historia en mis manos, prometo con una de ellas en el pecho que contaré la verdad y nada más que ésta. Si, por el contrario, optáis por escuchar la de un rubio desteñido que sin duda su asombroso egocentrismo os cegará con la mentira tanto como consiguió con él mismo, bueno. Sed conscientes de que ya formáis parte de mi lista negra.
1. Érase la realidad

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día. Ese en el que caí en un profundo sueño disfrazado en pesadilla, del cual nunca he despertado.

El sutil aroma a manzana, la calidez de su respiración nasal sobre mi boca, la piel erizada tras las caricias que recorrían mis mejillas. El primer contacto con sus labios, nuestra primera vez sobrepasando la barrera de la amistad.

Cualquier ser digno de leer nuestra historia estaría disfrutando de las descripciones detalladas, de cada sentimiento plasmado, sin saber que la historia que tanto esperan no es más que una vomitiva bazofia cursi que hasta a mí me da vergüenza contar.

Suplicó una y otra vez el sediento rubio para que dejara de apuntar la mirada al techo, pero nada sirvió. Aún con las puntas de los pies sosteniéndose en equilibrio, seguiré fardando orgullosa de no haber perdido la compostura.

Si os preguntáis de qué basiliscos hablo, os lo resumiré en pocas palabras: si tenéis que preguntarlo, es que os habéis convertido en víctimas del engaño.

Porque antes de que cuentas grises se convirtieran en mi perdición, las mías de tonalidad verdosa se coronaron con antelación las de otro.

Os estoy redactando, escoria humana sin capacidad alguna de síntesis, cómo Draco Malfoy se suma al bochorno de narrar nuestro lamentable romance, dejándome a mí el papel principal para desmantelar su perfecta historia en la que una niñata de pelo corto y flequillo desigual besaba el suelo dónde pisaba.

Voy a ser lo más exacta posible y espero ser clara, no quiero convertirme en el ídolo de nadie. Intentad reprimir esa necesidad imperiosa, que reconozco es difícil tratándose de mi.


	2. La insolencia personificada

Tengo que confesar que la primera vez que pisé el interior de aquella serpiente roja con apestoso olor a mugre pensante no coincidió con el día en el que alfa y omega tuvo el placer de conocerme. Corría la mañana de un agobiante verano, que agredía a cualquiera que se dignara a salir del hogar dónde mis padres me yo como ellos, hemos sido educados en la importancia de la supremacía de los sangre pura, de lo que esto conlleva serlo y de cómo aquello puede atarte de por vida.

Parece ser que este mandamiento inculcado a palazos en la nuca desde la niñez, también implica la necesidad de pertenecer a un grupo social implantado con la misma fuerza.

Los Malfoy eran el claro ejemplo de cómo mis figuras paternas eran capaces de arrastrarse hasta tal punto de ensayar un papel antes de estrechar sus manos, como si la posibilidad de perder el hilo momentáneamente acarrease el final de sus vidas. A mi desde luego nunca me ha llegado a importar lo más mínimo la carta de presentación que me hubiesen preparado, pues siempre daba la imagen que sobre la marcha entendía.

No estamos hablando de que tuviese la conciencia absoluta de mi espacio y la consciencia sobre mi definida, en ese entonces era el pan de cada día con otras muchas familias y por ende casi automático. Con el tiempo es otra historia, pero no quiero destriparla nada más empezar.

La luz del sol se volvió cegadora y sus rayos rozando nuestras pieles un incesante ardor. Somos ingleses, no estamos acostumbrados a un clima tan ardiente como el de dicho momento. Pero si nos paramos a pensar en lo que se nos venía encima, prefiero que el título de insufrible defina a la familia que esperábamos recibir en el portal y no al sofocante calor.

Ridículo, absoluta y asquerosamente patético. Mi madre no quería causar una mala impresión permitiendo que nuestra elfina se demorase al abrir la puerta, y mi padre mucho menos que aguantasen bajo las ardientes llamaradas de la estrella diurna en la espera. Optaron entonces por sacrificarse y dejarse torturar para acogerles de la manera más formal. Nada de eso me hubiera importado si no me hubiesen sumado al espectáculo sin invitación. No les bastaba con haberme dejado disfrazar de repelente hija única consentida, envuelta en lazos de colores vivos y un vestido rosa con un falso cancán rasposo de tela.

Prefiero no entrar en más detalles, porque si no tendríais que permitirme echar la pota ante vuestros ojos.

Como sea, allí estábamos. Los mayores forzando una sonrisa espantosa, yo acordándome de los muertos de los Malfoy y el servicio seguramente disfrutando de la escenita familiar. No sé si para mi suerte o desgracia, en menos de lo que esperaba acabaron haciendo acto de presencia dos figuras erguidas flanqueando a una de menor tamaño. Porte que sin duda mi madre definiría como elegante y yo de más, pasos cruzados manteniendo la estética de sus movimientos y cabelleras teñidas en rubio blanquecino.

Como si acabase de encontrarme con réplicas exactas, los Malfoy parecían enorgullecerse del detalle.

—Cissy querida, te encuentro radiante hoy —peloteaba mi madre tras extender su brazo buscando el de la mujer de su izquierda, que acababa de ser besado por mi caballeroso padre.

—Nos vemos poco y eso se nota. Siempre lo estoy, Avelyne —la forma en la que masticaba las palabras despertaba expectación.

Mentiría si dijese que Narcissa Malfoy no me resulta desagradable, porque sin duda lo hace. No obstante, también lo haría si dijese que no es la mujer más guapa que he visto nunca, digna de admirar. La viva imagen de la vanidad y narcisismo, muy segura de que su reflejo es lo mejor que se podría ver en el mundo. Comparando a mi madre con ella, hablaríamos de la descripción de los polos opuestos. Es una mujer extremadamente sencilla. No le llega ni a los hombros y su mayor preocupación siempre será el qué dirán de su comportamiento y no de su estética, aunque se esfuerce en vestir lo más caro.

Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. La humildad nunca será rozada ni un milímetro por mi ser, mientras que mi progenitora da sentido al concepto aunque despierte dudas.

—No sabes lo sorprendente que nos ha resultado encontraros fuera a la espera de nuestra llegada, Parkinson. Todo un… detalle —el varón dominante no solo al mando de su familia sino al parecer también de mi padre entonaba como acostumbraba su mensaje cargado de superioridad en el subtexto.

Desde bien pequeña supe descifrarlos, y aprendí a que nunca nada de lo que este pudiese decir tenía nobles intenciones. Estoy hasta segura de que aprovecharía a que diesen la vuelta para criticar a sus espaldas lo cutre que consideraba el gesto. Fuere como fuere, dándose como se diesen los hechos, lo haría.

Él representa la prepotencia en estado puro, y sin duda supone la antítesis de mi padre al igual que las mujeres.

Los pequeños ojos negros de mi padre se entornaron acompañando a una sonrisa ladina cargada de sentimientos que se prohibía manifestar. Simplemente se produjo un silencio incómodo que fue zanjado por una chirriante voz infantil.

—¿Acaso no vais a presentarme?

Una ceja alzada que enarcaba sus facciones de insolente criajo colmado de atención se hacía hueco entre los adultos, mientras en su mano una varita de plástico chocaba contra su palma sin cese. Era su forma de convertirse en el centro de los presentes, hacer ruido y hacerse oír. Aún a día de hoy pongo en el fuego mi mano y juro que mantiene su manía. Mis ojos se colaron bajo la visión nublada por mechones del flequillo que tan espantosamente mi madre arreglaba.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue la primera vez que la tonalidad del interior de sus párpados me congelaba en el sitio, obligándome a encogerme cuando a día de hoy el efecto es el contrario. Asumir que me enamoré es una ida de olla que no estoy dispuesta a asumir, porque sin duda no ocurrió así. Que despertase curiosidad en mí y que con el tiempo desembocase en otra cosa, es más probable.

Pensadlo además. ¿Cómo iba a embaucarme un niñato que aprovechó nuestro primer contacto para guiñarme un ojo? Es demencial.

—Y este caballero debe de ser Draco, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió una de las voces femeninas, con calidez.

¿Caballero? Sí. Eso dijo. Yo sé que por decir algo, tenía más bien pinta de duendecillo estreñido que de otra cosa.

—Pansy, princesa. Un paso al frente, vamos. Salúdale.

Mi padre apretando los dientes me daba pequeños empujones con la yema de sus dedos buscando que me adelantase. Yo, que para entonces no había articulado palabra, rodé los ojos y conteniendo un resoplido caminé con parsimonia excesiva hacia su punto de ubicación. Imaginadme tratando de vender una actitud pasota vestida de la que podría ser su insufrible hermana gemela. Inverosímil.

Preferí inclinar con rapidez la cabeza como si sirviese de fórmula de cortesía cuando me ignoró en mi cara estirando el brazo. Por encima del hombro, observé como mis laterales insistían con angustia que no les defraudase y apretase esas falanges de pequeña dimensión que tenía por entonces como dedos.

Lo hice sin más, pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Tiró con fuerza de mi cuerpo aprovechando el apretón de manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cercano al límite de mi boca.

Continuamente me arrepiento de no haberle partido la cara. Por el contrario me retiré con brusquedad y arrastré sus fluidos salivales fuera de mi rostro, despertando en los mayores de su familia una expresión de desagrado y generando en mis padres el instinto de asesinos en serie. No tardaron en pisarme los talones, y cuando lo hicieron nos dieron directrices de no mantenernos pegados el uno al otro en mi dormitorio. Antes de desaparecer mi madre me azotó ligeramente el hombro, haciendo realidad el deseo de la mirada fulminante de mi padre. Sin duda él hubiera sido peor.

A ver, calma, quiero dejar claro que mis padres no me agreden físicamente como forma educacional, pero teniéndome a mí de hija es normal no ser capaz de reprimir las ganas de hacerme desaparecer de un derechazo.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos con los mismos aires de despreocupación, teniendo detrás a Draco desarrollando desde bien pequeño sus miradas lascivas. Se supone que me estaba mirando el culo, o eso hacía creer, lo cual es un sinsentido no tanto porque no tenía sino también porque la pomposidad del traje me hacía asemejarme a un globo rosáceo excesivamente hinchado.

A mano derecha y con la elfina repasando sobre las estanterías con un plumero elevado en el aire, mi cuarto dejaba la entrada al descubierto. Nos adentramos como estaba mandado y simplemente me tiré a mi cama a ver el tiempo pasar.

—¿Van a querer tomar algo? —ofreció una figura enana de piel verdosa parpadeando con lentitud. Nuestra elfina.

—No, dej…

—Leche caliente con una vara de canela flotando en la superficie. Ni se te ocurra echar azúcar.

Tardé en incorporarme tanto como la criatura doméstica en cerrar y abrir sus ojos. No podía creer que hubiese sido consciente de la insolencia del rubio en mi propia casa. Obviando que me hiciese sentir una anfitriona poco valorada, lo que me sacaba de quicio era que quisiere reinar en otro reino. Nadie es más que yo, mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

La criatura mágica se marchó y nos dejó encerrados. Me tuve en pie todo lo rápido que pude para poder espetarle sin miedo lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, desde su casi beso en la entrada.

—No sé quién te has creído que eres pero será mejor qu…

—Pansy Parkinson, ¿no? Bien. Soy Draco Malfoy, ya lo sabes. Como buen Malfoy me comporto como creo convenio —haciéndose el listo sin ser capaz de entender que lo que buscaba decir era conveniente, arrastraba con lentitud.

—Bien, Draco Malfoy. Lo que tú veas "convenio" me da igual. No te atrevas a hablar al servicio sin haberlo hecho yo antes. ¡Y no me vuelvas a cortar!

—Como quieras.

Se encogió de hombros, tomó asiento en la banqueta de mi tocador y devolvió sus sentidos a la varita de juguete. Estuvo un rato en silencio y sin dejar de toquetearla cuando creyó que ponerse a hacer el imbécil agitándola por cada rincón era una buena idea. Mi sangre se enervaba cada vez más y no pude simplemente evitar atender a su presencia. Era inquietante hasta escucharle respirar, pues todo en él es ruidoso.

—¡Quieres estarte quieto!

—Cállate, estoy practicando.

—No me mandes call…

—¿Acaso tú no lo haces? —preguntó con sorna, dedicándome una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Con una varita de juguete? Debe de ser una broma.

—¿En serio eso importa? Si has llegado a hacer magia accidental no importa que no funcione. Me estoy preparando para cuando tenga la mía.

—¿Magia qué? —sí. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que eso significaba.

—Indicios de que eres un mago. ¿Eres tonta? Mi familia sabía que yo lo era, estaba claro siendo un Malfoy. Pero cuando tenía siete años me enfadé con mis padres y me puse a gritar. Se rompieron un par de ventanas del dormitorio, ellos estuvieron muy orgullosos.

—Muy bonito.

—¿Y tú no has tenido?

—¿Yo?

—Ah, pues claro. Es evidente.

—¿Cómo? —la vena de mi frente comenzó a hincharse. No me estaba gustando el desenlace de la conversación.

—Que nunca te ha pasado —contestó burlón y motivado a hacerme sentir inferior—, seguro que eres una squib. No hay más que ver lo ridícula que eres.

Cuando era muy pequeña oí a mi madre comentar la decepción que sintieron cuando un primo lejano suyo resultó no presentar ni un mínimo atisbo de magia. Por lo visto este sentimiento se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo y manchó su apellido durante décadas.

—¡No soy ridícula! Tampoco una squib.

—¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres!

—¡Qué no, no lo soy! Yo también soy bruja.

—¿Ah, sí? No te creo.

—Me da igual.

—¿Cómo fue, cuándo? Si me mientes se lo diré a tus padres.

Tan propio de él usar la amenaza para conseguir sus propósitos. Lo que él no barajaba era que me importase un comino.

—Hace un año o así. En la cocina. Se levantaron todos los cuchillos, flotaron en el aire.

Y era mentira. No, no había presenciado ni una pizca de magia en mi vida salvo si provenía de las varitas de mis padres. Incluso la idea de ser squib yo también la contemplaba.

—Mentirosa. Eso no ha pasado. Mis padres me han dicho que tu madre les ha contado que aún no te ha pasado nada.

El odio que sentí hacia ella fue tan inmenso como las ganas de ahogar a Draco entre mis dedos. El rubor de mis mejillas se intensificó, el rojo que las teñía se desplazó por todo mi rostro endureciendo mis facciones. Me ardían los mofletes y la vena de mi frente palpitaba. Aun así, no dije nada. Es cierto que lo intenté más tarde, pero en se momento me mantuve petrificada.

—No sabes cómo me gusta ver a una chica enfadada —volvió a interrumpirme, acercándose de un salto. Soltó una cruel carcajada atreviéndose después a golpear el juguete en mis glúteos—, pero a ti no te sienta nada bien niñita.

La gota que colmó el vaso. Eso fue.

Di un respingo en el sitio reaccionando ante el suceso. Tan rápido ocurrió todo que cuando quise darme cuenta ya había roto el objeto con ansia. Estaba en el suelo, y no era lo único. Malfoy también, y sobre él casi todo el mobiliario de mi dormitorio. Lo único que soy capaz de visualizar es la desaparición de diversión en su rostro y un agudo grito de los míos. El bullicio fue tal que nuestros progenitores se apelotonaban con el corazón en un puño, solo consiguiendo preguntar qué había pasado.

La presión que anudaba mi pecho era colosal. La había cagado de tal manera que hasta a mis padres les afectaría. Ellos se iban a quedar solos y yo encerrada de por vida, siendo una squib amargada lloriqueando patéticamente allá dónde fuese. El frescor intenso que se acumulaba en mi lagrimal era pesado, y no podía ocultarlo. Tomando aire para asumir mi mal comportamiento, abrí la boca en temblor y con un hilo de saliva entre los dientes.

—¡Pansy lo ha conseguido! ¡Pansy es bruja! —canturreó en mi lugar el niño entre el desorden.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre mi alabando la hazaña y haciéndome sentir fuera de plano. Asimilarlo todo fue mucho más lento que el desenlace, pero comprendí que había sido plenamente consciente de magia accidental. O al menos a medias.

Lo mejor estuvo por llegar, y no me refiero al proceso que confirmaba mis poderes, sino a que, volviendo a dirigirle la mirada a Draco Malfoy, descubrimos también que nos acabábamos de hacer amigos.

Y es aquí dónde comienza nuestra pesadilla.


End file.
